Animals
by corsetobsession
Summary: Songfic between Squall and Rinoa to Nickelback's 'Animals.'  Rated T for mild sexual activities, didn't think it was enough to be M but if I'm wrong let me know.  I don't own any of the characters or song.


Squall fished the car keys from his pocket and headed towards his car. A sly grin curved into his lips as he eyed the black 1970 Chevy Monte Carlo and he straightened his leather jacket before yanking open the car door. 

_  
I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
_

_  
_He stabbed the keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life. After revving the monstrous engine a few times he peeled out of his driveway, leaving black streaks of fire on the pavement. Lighting up a cigarette, he reached over and turned up the volume of his stereo to the point where his windows started to shake and he could feel the beats of the drums vibrate up his spine. 

_  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
_

Rinoa quietly lifted up her window pane, and slid through the tiny opening. Maintaining her balance, she edged her way down her roof shingles before finally being able to land perfectly on her feet on the concrete. Casting a mischievous grin towards her house and smoothing down her pleated skirt, she started off running towards the car that made its way down her street. 

_  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
_

_  
_Rinoa hopped inside the car and immediately showered Squall's lips with kisses, trailing them along the bone of his jaw. He smiled dangerously as he sped away from her house and began driving down the deep black road with only scarce streetlamps lighting their way._  
_

_  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'  
_

_  
_It was hard keeping his eyes on the road with Rinoa beside him and her roaming kisses. He laughed as he took one last final drag off his cigarette before disposing it, wrapping an arm around Rinoa's lithe shoulders to bring her closer. His tongue flicked out against her bottom lip and she happily greeted it with her own. He pushed his tongue in forward, tasting every bit of her seductive mouth._  
_

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
_

_  
_Her fingers stretched out against his abdomen, savoring the crunch of his muscles as he moved._  
_

_  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  
_

_  
_His eyes glittered like dark stars as they remained on the road. Rinoa's tongue danced with his, fighting for dominance. Something was strangely arousing about madly making out while driving eighty-four miles per hour. Her hand ventured towards the snap of his jeans._  
_

_  
You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
_

_  
_Squall jerked in wanting as her fingers quickly undid the damned button and slithered inside. Rinoa took her lips away from his and licked his throat where she could see the muscle straining. The tip of her tongue rounded the silver hoop threaded through his ear lobe as her hand clasped around the hardening flesh of him._  
_

_  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
_

_  
_With one last swift lick to the earring Rinoa lowered her head down, leaving a trail of hot kisses down the length of his stomach before meeting with her hand. Squall groaned, leaned his head back and desperately tried to keep his eyes open._  
_

_  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Squall swore as he regained control of his car, taking mind of Rinoa's precious head. Not able to take it any longer, he pulled over into the dirt road and drove through, searching for a secluded area. Rinoa lifted her head and smiled, planting a kiss at the base of his throat._  
_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
_

_  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in  
_

The Monte Carlo suddenly came to a vicious halt and Rinoa climbed over the seats to get into the back. The car turned off. She looked over the Squall and a throaty laugh escaped through her lips. She held out her hands for him as he crawled his way to her.

_  
We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy _

His lips collided with hers as he shoved her down into the seats, his fist clenching her long black hair. She gasped against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to her and pulsing against him. Hands and limbs were in a tangle as they feverously clawed at each other, lips tearing at one another. Her skirt became pushed up around her ribcage as she tore at Squall's jeans. Ecstasy abundant, her arms grasped around his neck and held him as close to her as she could possibly get. In the midst of the passion, she stopped, a noise piquing her ears.

_  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"_

Rinoa's jaw dropped and eyes widened in horror as she fumbled for decency as General Caraway stared straight back at her. Squall swore as he groped around for the keys, moving around to the front seat.

_  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions_

Caraway yanked open the car door and hauled Squall outside, slamming him against the side despite Rinoa's protests.

_  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

Rinoa crawled into the front seat and felt around for the keys. After finding them she started the car and pulled it into drive. Caraway threw a punch and Squall dodged, stumbling to his feet and away from the angry father. He managed to put a bit of distance between them even though Caraway continued at him._  
_

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

Rinoa swerved the car around and cut in between them, locking her side door and leaning over to open Squall's. Ignoring Caraway's furious curses and shouts Squall jumped into the car and they sped off, screeching back onto the black road. As they continued down the streets and away from her father, they started laughing and paused at a red light.

_  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in  
_

"I'm going to get my ass kicked," Rinoa laughed, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel. "I probably won't be able to sneak out for a while."

Squall nodded and leaned in, smiling against her cheek as he kissed it. "That's what you said last night." He flashed her a dangerous grin before capturing her lips with his.


End file.
